<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk Over You by DepressoEspresso456784</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481993">Drunk Over You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressoEspresso456784/pseuds/DepressoEspresso456784'>DepressoEspresso456784</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, and then they were roommates-, i guess, im too lazy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressoEspresso456784/pseuds/DepressoEspresso456784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been great friends ever since they met on the ship. There was one small problem,  Blue was the imposter among them, if he ever told Red, he would eject him from the ship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue/Red, Blue/Red (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk Over You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stars twinkled in space, Red took a sip of his coffee, looking at the planets in the vacuum of space. </p><p>"Hey, Red." Blue sneaked up on his shoulder, grinning.</p><p>"AAAAAAAAAA- DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT" Red shrieked, Blue laughed hysterically, Red's cup of coffee slowly drooped on to the floor, leaving a trail of coffee on its way to the floor.</p><p>"I'm sorry Red, I couldn't help it!" He said, as he was wheezing uncontrollably. Red only grumbled, picked up his cup of coffee, &amp; cleaning up the mess. They've been great friends ever since they met on the ship. There was one small problem,  Blue was the imposter among them, if he ever told Red, he would eject him from the ship. Blue decided to be safe &amp; never tell him, but what if he finds out?, what if ejects me into space when he finds out?, Blue's thoughts swirled around them.</p><p>"Blue, you okay?" Red asked, getting blue caught-off-guard.</p><p>"Sorry, I just dozed off a little" Blue awkwardly chuckled. Red smiled, he liked Blue, maybe even more-No, they were just friends, Right? Right?...  Suddenly Blue &amp; Red couldn't see each other, it was lights out. Blue Sabotaged the lights to see if everyone was okay, Blue was docile, unlike other imposters, he was understood that these crewmates weren't evil, they were bystanders of the war, Still he had to kill someone or else his planet would be suspicious of him. He didn't want to, but he had to. </p><p>"Uhh, the lights went out..." red was tense, afraid of the imposter, he heard the stories of imposters, scary &amp; aggressive, he hated them, we were just people who wanted to explore.</p><p>"Don't worry, follow me lets go fix it" Blue smiled genuinely. When they arrived at electrical, they were 2 people flicking the switches.</p><p>"STOP JUST LET ME DO IT" Pink raged, screaming at Green</p><p>"WHY DON'T <strong>YOU</strong> STOP &amp; <strong>LET</strong> <strong>ME DO IT</strong>" Green shot back, he was clearly annoyed at her. they kept fighting and bickering over the lights.</p><p>"Guys, just chill." Red had enough of this stupid argument. They were clearly out of their minds when they both punched him in the face .</p><p>"OWWWW! WHAT DID YOU THAT FOR!" Red was clearly in pain, trying to hold back from showing any sign. </p><p>"Red! Are you okay!" Blue rushed towards Red looking at Red's face, who was swollen &amp; had tears rolling down his face. He was thankful that Red didn't have his helmet on or else Red would have ended up even worse. Blue was furious at at Pink &amp; Green, who realized what just happened. Eventually a tear streamed down Blue's face, they all stood there, in <em>silence</em>.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Time skip! (Brought To You By Raid-)</p><p>The lights were final fixed and they all went to cafeteria, but Red, Green, Blue, Pink were all silent. They did their usual things, ( making coffee, checking his phone etc.) but they they didn't say a word. "Pink?", nothing, "Red?", nothing, "Green?", no response. "Blue?" Blue wrote down on a sticky note, then he handed it to Purple. </p><p>
  <em>Pink &amp; Green punched Red in the face Reds okay now don't worry. </em>
</p><p>"Oh." Purple managed to speak out.</p><p>"What does the note say?" Orange said in a orderly voice.</p><p>"Just.. Read it." Purple embarrassingly said.</p><p>"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL MEEE!" Orange raged while reading the note. Blue sighed, today was going to be a looooong week.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>